Sin ti nada vale la pena
by bloodytokita
Summary: Apoco no duele cuando las ilusines se rompen


**HTF: no son míos**

Buaaa estoy triste a por cierto en esta historia no pueden revivir y todos son humanos y la intente hacer lo más larga posible. (Tirándose en el suelo) por favor digan lo que piensan le eche a ver ¿cómo se llamaba?

Kazuu: sentimiento

Nad: eso!

Flaky estaba de buenas en esa mañana, la guerra había acabado, lo sabia los medios de comunicación lo habían anunciado en los medios de comunicación, que el mundo había sido salvado de las garras del general tigre, eso significaba que, su querido general Flippy tendría que regresar, se encamino a la casa de Petunia para felicitarla de que su marido había regresado, como Handy l era cadete regreso más pronto, en cambio Flippy era general por eso su demora, cuando toco la puerta la peli azul la recibió con una gran sonrisa y le dijo que pasara cuando vio a Handy su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al ver que su amigo ya no tenía brazos ,este le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y bromeo

-Siento no poder saludarte

-o-oye Handy q-que t-te paso

Al ver que el mencionado se entristeció un poco y la chica desesperadamente le dijo

-s-si quieres n-no me digas

-No está, bien al querer defenderme de unas balas puse los brazos como defensa lo que causo una hemorragia (sangrado abundante) así que tuvieron que amputar

Y entonces Petunia interrumpió -pero me tiene contenta que estés aquí- le dijo mientras abrazaba Handy

-y-y no sabes nada de Flippy

-no, lo siento, el no dirigió mi batallón

Y como vio que la pelirroja se entesteció, le dijo

-no te preocupes, el es un chico fuerte de seguro estará bien

Flaky le sonrió dándole ver que la esperanza nació de nuevo en ella, luego Petunia le dijo

Oye cambiando de tema, nos invitaras a tu boda

-s-si claro, de hecho te pediría que fueras mi dama de honor

-bromeas, por supuesto

-le voy a decir a Giggles si quiere ser también quiere ser mi dama de honor

-si corre, apuesto que estará muy contenta de serlo

Cuando Flaky llego a la casa de Giggles y Cuddles la recibieron los dos muy energéticos

-ben Flaky pasa

-hola Giggles, hola Cuddles

Comenzaron a platicar y luego surgió el tema

-oye Cuddles no sabes nada de flippy, le pregunte a Handy pero él no supo nada

-lo siento Flaky, pero yo iba en el mismo batallón que Handy, pero él estará bien no te preocupes

Gigles dijo:

-Oye Flaky nos invitaras a tu boda?

-si claro de hecho quisiera que fueras mi dama de honor

-ENSERIO, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!

Después de platicar un rato Flaky se despidió de su amiga, esperando que legara el día de mañana para ya poder ver a su amado ya cuando era la tan mencionada fecha ella se arreglo lo mas que pudo y se puso un lindo vestido blanco. Y se dispuso a esperar, cosa que no fue mucho, escucho que tocaron la puerta, ella corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con una gran sonrisa

-¡FLIPPY!….

-amm hola –dijo un chico un poco pequeño de cabello color marrón con uniforme militar acompañado de otro joven más alto de pelo color verde fuerte igualmente con uniforme militar

-buenos días, mi nombre es mouse K-boom y el es mi compañero Sneaky

-un gusto

-A si Flippy me conto de ustedes-dijo Flaky recordando una carta de Flippy –p-pasen ahorita les traigo algo de beber, los chicos entrecruzaron miradas y pasaron Flaky se dirigió a la cocina y trajo agua y entonces le dijeron:

-señorita, Flippy ha muerto

-¿eh? –fue lo único que dijo y dejo caer los vasos y se rompieron junto con sus ilusiones, sus rodillas cedieron al peso de su cuerpo y las lagrimas recorrían silenciosamente sus mejillas, todo en lo que había creído era solamente una fantasía

-lo sentimos, pero si no hubiera sido por él la guerra no hubiera terminado, el asesino al general Tiger y nos dijo que le entregáramos esto –le dijo dándole una carta

Flaky la tomo y dejo que los demás se fueran subió a su habitación y se dispuso a leer

Amada y querida Flaky:

Sé que te prometí volver para casarnos, pero creo que no podrá ser así, creo que tienes derecho de saber cómo, estaba peleando con el general cuerpo a cuerpo llegamos a un acantilado, si lo dejaba escapar todo estaría perdido me lance sobre él y caímos juntos, intentaron salvarme pero no se pudo, apuesto que cuando leas esto ya estaré muerto, quiero que nunca olvides cuanto te amo.

Con amor flippy

Flaky se tumbo en su cama para procesar de que Flippy ya no estaba, que por más que intente nada se podrá lograr, la luz que la iluminaba se apago, aun podía sentir su presencia, estaba agonizando, su deseo mas fuerte era de que le regresara para poder amarlo

Ahí estaba una flor que fue comprada con mucha felicidad

Ahí está una flor que ella estaría muy feliz de entregar

Una flor que ama y quiere sentir amor

Una flor que se marchita en su dolor

A él le dio lo que tanto atesoraba, le dio todo o que podía ofrecer

Ahora sola esta, ya no hay nadie en su habitación, ni nada abra es la única ahí, en la oscuridad y podía confesar que no quería nada ver ya, se tomo unas pastillas de tranquilizantes y escucho que Flippy la llamaba se tomo otras dos y lo escucho más claramente y puso más atención y vio que escucho más claro empezó a tomar más pastillas desesperadamente hasta que lo pudo ver y este le dijo:

¡FLAKY PARA!

-no flippy, no lo hare le dijo entre lagrimas y cuando tú te fuiste perdí mi razón de vivir, sin ti no quiero ver nada mas, tengo miedo de la soledad de volver estar sola sin ti ya no queda nada mas en mi, sabes siempre que tenía miedo tu recuerdo siempre se presentaba en mi, si cierro mis ojos contigo estaré, no pretendo culpar a nadie, no necesito de nadie más que tu.

Detrás de ellos apareció una luz blanca y flippy le dijo a Flaky

-me tengo que ir

Tomando su mano Flaky le dijo

-yo voy contigo

-este es tu lugar

-mi lugar es a tu lado

Flippy comprendió a Flaky y entendió que si él estuviera en su lugar haría exactamente lo mismo si escuchaban con atención, podían escuchar la marcha nupcial caminaron hacia ella y vieron que estaban en una iglesia cuando Flaky miro detrás de su hombro vio que ahí estaba su cuerpo inerte y cuando volteo hacia delante vio que ahí estaban sus amigos Petunia y Giggles la estaban esperando con sus respectivos vestidos de dama de de honor Flaky se asusto pero Flippy le dijo que ellas estaban soñando también vio a mouse K-boom y a Sneaky y a sus familiares en cuanto Flippy vio a sus compañeros caídos , ahí fue donde se casaron y fue el mejor día de su vida… o ¿muerte?

Fin termine me esforcé mucho me merezco un reviuw no?


End file.
